Blister card packaging has been developed in various forms through the years for providing a convenient packaging which facilitates displaying the packaged article upon shelves or hanging from shelf hangers. Such blister package use has greatly enhanced the attractiveness of displaying and handling small product articles such as small toys or the like. While the design of blister type packaging has varied substantially, the most common type of blister packaging utilizes a relatively stiff card or backing element usually printed with attractive designs and pleasing materials intended to catch the potential consumer's eye. The card or backing is generally configured to be hung from shelf hangers or able to stand on product shelves as needed. A clear plastic "blister" is secured to the card or backing and captivates the product therein. Early blister card packaging utilized blisters formed of relatively thin material which was vacuum drawn to generally conform to the product shape. This form to fit type blister typically defines an outer flange or lip which is glued to or otherwise secured to the card or backing.
Later developed blister card packages utilizes a decorative or aesthetically pleasing card hanger formed of a stiff cardboard material or the like together with a non form-fitting clear plastic "bubble" container. The non form-fitting bubble container is typically larger than the packaged product and thus various means have been utilized for securing and maintaining the product within the clear plastic container bubble. In many such packages, an interior platform often formed of a brightly colored or aesthetically interesting material is supported within the clear plastic bubble. With the advent of non form-fitting blister packaging, a need arose to secure the product to the interior platform. In most instances, conventional tie-down wires or "twist ties" are utilized. In other packaging systems, and interior form-fitting bubble is employed.
With increased pressure on manufacturers to more economically package their products and with increased need to package products in an attractive eye catching manner, a substantial number of different packaging configurations and designs have been created. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,138 issued to Klawiter sets forth a PACKAGING FOR A TOY having a bottom, top, front, back and sidewalls defining a box sized to receive a toy. The bottom surface of the box has an opening aligned with the toy slot so that a key may be passed through the bottom box opening into the toy's body and slot. Portions of the package are provided with clear transparent windows to facilitate viewing of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,739 issued to Wilford sets forth RETENTION OF ARTICLES ON A SHEET having an assembly for an article, for example a toy vehicle, retained on a sheet in which the article is located on one side of the sheet and is held by a retainer. The retainer comprises a body portion of the opposite side of the sheet from the article and projections extend from the body portion such as a toy vehicle wheel set to engage recesses in the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,003 issued to Miller, et al. sets forth a BOOK AND MOUNTED CONTAINER having a book and a formed thin-walled hollow shell with one side thereof open and defining a flange closed by one of the book covers to form a closed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,547 issued to Pallasch, et al. sets forth a STACKABLE PIGGY BACK CARTON FOR BASKETBALL BACKBOARD AND RIM having positioning tabs on the package which position and hold a basketball rim on the backboard package.
U.S. Pat No. 5,060,798 issued to Braastad sets forth a PAPERBOARD HOLDER FOR FLOWER VASES AND THE LIKE having a paperboard or cardboard blank defining a plurality of upwardly foldable tabs configured to encircle the base of a vase or similar article. A tie string is passed through the upper portion of the tabs to encircle and confine the vase.
British Patent 471,746 sets forth IMPROVEMNTS IN DEVICES FOR CARRYING PRODUCTION THEREOF utilizing a generally planar cardboard or paper card having a plurality of apertures formed therein each having opposed tabs folded upward therefrom. The apertures and tabs are arranged in pairs to receive and captivate a plurality of pencils in a linear array.
British Patent 1,419,022 sets forth IMPROVEMENTS IN OR RELATING TO PACKAGING having a combination of a tubular or box-like carton receiving an article to be packaged. The carton defines end panels which extend through slots formed in the back panel of the product carton to foldably secure the product carton.
British Patent 507,644 sets forth IMPROVEMENTS IN AND RELATING TO SUPPORTS FOR DISPLAY CARDS FOR ARTICLES having a planar support card defining a plurality of apertures having folded tabs extending outwardly therefrom. The apertures and tabs are arranged in a linear arrangement to facilitate holding an article such as a comb or the like. The rear portion of the card supports a foldable support stand element for positioning and supporting the card display upon a suitable display surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,023 issued to Shinoda sets forth a CONTAINER FOR CUT FLOWERS having a transparent blister secured to a backing formed of a paper or cardboard. A foldable tab is formed in the backing which defines a slot to receive the stem of a flower or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,084 issued to Schmidt sets forth a DISPLAY DEVICE for supporting and displaying articles such as toy soldiers having support pedestals. The display device includes a generally planar paperboard or cardboard having a plurality of apertures and folding tabs defined therein. The apertures receive the pedestals of the soldiers while the folding tabs secure the pedestals in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 511,088 issued to Lunbeck, et al. sets forth an EXHIBITING DEVICE adapted to hold and display irregular forms such as mineral specimens or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,074 issued to Hahn sets forth a PACKING CASE FOR FRAGILE ARTICLES while U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,421 issued to Rowan sets forth a DISPLAY CARD for securing a doll or toy figure having folding tabs extending from a generally planar support base.
While the foregoing described prior art devices as well as the above-described conventional blister packaging have, in some instances provided improvement in the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains a continuing need in the art for a blister package system which provides optimum display and attractiveness of the packaged article while maintaining the article securely within the blister pack without the need of unattractive and inefficient tie-downs or twist ties.